The present invention generally relates to transporting articles from a first location to a second location, and, more particularly, to an adjustable sliding assembly which connects to a work surface and a method of stacking articles using the adjustable sliding assembly.
Parts manufacturers typically package multiple parts in a single container. Multiple containers are then arranged on a pallet for storage or shipment to a customer.
For example, in the course of stacking the containers on the pallet, a worker loads a first container while the first container is place on top of a work surface, such as a table top. After the first container is loaded and sealed, the worker lifts the container off of the work surface and moves the container (including, perhaps, lowering the container) onto the pallet. Subsequent containers are then loaded, sealed and stacked on top the first container. Over the course of time, the raising, carrying and lowering required to move and stack the containers on the pallet can become inconvenient and time consuming for the worker.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus for and a method of stacking articles which originate on a work surface that simplifies the foregoing process.
According to one aspect of the invention, the invention is an adjustable sliding assembly. The sliding assembly includes an article sliding surface, the sliding surface having a proximal end pivotally connectable to a work surface and a free distal end; and a support member pivotally connected to the sliding surface between a midpoint of the sliding surface and the distal end of the sliding surface, the support member having a plurality of engagement surfaces for engaging a pawl and thereby selectively holding the sliding surface in one of a plurality of inclinations and adjusting the height of the distal end of the sliding surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, the invention is an adjustable sliding assembly. The sliding assembly includes an article sliding surface, the sliding surface having a proximal end pivotally connectable to a work surface and a free distal end; and a support member pivotally connected to the sliding surface between a midpoint of the sliding surface and the distal end of the sliding surface, the support member selectively holding the sliding surface in one of a plurality of inclinations and being actuated to progressively adjust the height of the distal end of the sliding surface in correspondence to the plurality of inclinations.
According to another aspect of the invention, the invention is a table assembly. The table assembly includes a table having a work surface; and an adjustable sliding assembly, the sliding assembly including an article sliding surface, the sliding surface having a proximal end pivotally connected to an edge of the work surface and a free distal end; and a support member pivotally connected to the sliding surface between a midpoint of the sliding surface and the distal end of the sliding surface, the support member selectively holding the sliding surface in one of a plurality of inclinations and being actuated to progressively adjust the height of the distal end of the sliding surface in correspondence to the plurality of inclinations.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the invention is a method of stacking articles. The method includes the steps of adjusting an inclination of a sliding surface pivotally connected at a proximal end to and an edge of a work surface to a first position such that a distal end of the sliding surface has a first elevation; sliding a first article disposed on the work surface across the sliding surface and onto a receiving surface; readjusting the inclination of the sliding surface such that the distal end of the sliding surface has a second elevation; and sliding a second article disposed on the work surface across the sliding surface and onto the first article.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the invention is a method of stacking articles. The method includes the steps of adjusting an inclination of a sliding surface pivotally connected at a proximal end to and an edge of a work surface to a first position such that a distal end of the sliding surface has a first elevation; sliding a first article disposed on the work surface across the sliding surface and onto a proximal side of a receiving surface; sliding the first article to a distal side of the receiving surface; sliding a second article disposed on the work surface across the sliding surface and onto the proximal side of the receiving surface; readjusting the inclination of the sliding surface such that the distal end of the sliding surface has a second elevation; and sliding a third article disposed on the work surface across the sliding surface and onto the second article.